mi pais de las maravillas
by Sumire2323
Summary: este es un mundo lleno de fantasía retorcida creado por una joven quien fue encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico desde los 7 años. cada noche viaja a un mundo lleno de locura, pero... lo que vive cada noche ¿es real o fantasía? La habentura comensara cuando la persona ke la cuida sea enserrada en su mundo de locura
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

/cambio de escena

*acciones*

**Recuerdos**

"pensamientos"

(Comentarios del autor)

(ARCHIBO MEDICO)

Nombre: diva

Edad: 15 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 – 09 – 1998

Sexo: femenino (no sé qué lleva un archivo medico exactamente así que no están jodiendo xD)

Foto: (como no puedo pegar imágenes pus pongo la descripción xD) una joven de estatura promedio, cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos azul claro y tez pálida.

Diagnostico medico: esquizofrenia sebera y bipolaridad

Síntomas: la joven sufre de diversas alucinaciones de otras personas a quienes afirma son su conciencia, cambia de humor muy drásticamente, ella afirma que existe un mundo al que llama su país de las maravillas, nada de lo que ve es real.

Fecha de entrada al hospital psiquiátrico: 18 – 04 – 2005

/

(Pov normal)

Una enfermera de apenas 20 años se encontraba caminando por los largos y solitarios pasillos del hospital psiquiátrico donde apenas había entrado a trabajar, estaba mirando el expediente que le habían dejado para tratar con un paciente, era de ojos café oscuro al igual que su cabello ondulado y corto, su tez era un poco morena y era un poco baja de estatura, en su gafete venia el nombre de mica.

Mica: *observando el lugar* creo que no pude escogen un trabajo mejor ¿verdad?... nunca creí que acabaría en un lugar como este, bueno, al menos no tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir

(Pov mica)

Hace poco había conseguido trabajo en una de las más grandes instituciones mentales del país, no sé cómo lo he conseguido pero al menos me darían ascienda en este lugar por trabajar aquí, aunque debo admitir que el lugar da bastante miedo, en la sección donde me ha tocado trabajar casi no hay nadie, de echo en todo el pasillo de 10 habitaciones (de los pacientes) solo hay dos.

Mica: aquí hace mucho frio -.- - llegue hasta el final del pasillo, la última puerta donde estaría la persona que atendería. Solo una cosa puedo decir, y es que nunca olvidare la primera bes que la vi.

¡Ta Da! XD bueno espero que este fic les haya llamado su atención, este es solo el prólogo pero les prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán muy interesantes, de echo cuando termine de subir este cap. comenzare a escribir el sig. cap. Bueno solo quiero decirles que este fic estará lleno de fantasía pero de la retorcida *-* creo que con lo de esquizofrenia se están dando una idea.

Bueno sumiré chan fuera


	2. chapter 2

¿Amigas?

/cambio de escena

*acciones*

**Recuerdos**

"pensamientos"

(Comentarios del autor)

* * *

(Pov mica)

No podía procesar lo que veía, era ella… tenía solo ropa blanca, su largo cabello alborotado le cubría el rostro, se estaba azotando contra la pared, desde un lado de la habitación corría asía el otro azotándose contra la pared, su cabeza rebotaba contra la pared y después caía al suelo de una manera muy brusca, luego se levantaba y volvía a hacerlo, una y otra bes. La veía por la reja de la puerta, la habitación era grande, no tenía nada, solo era una habitación acolchonada. Di un paso asía atrás asiendo un leve ruido con la suela del zapato. Instantáneamente dejo de hacerlo y desde el suelo me miro desde la reja de la puerta. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó bruscamente hasta pegar su cara en la rejilla.

Diva: conque, tú me cuidaras ¿eh? – me miraba con cierta expresión de locura

Mica: s-si – tenía que aceptar que estaba nerviosa

Diva: ¿Qué?... no me digas que tú también te vas a ir… como siempre – su expresión cambio rápidamente a una llena de tristeza

Mica: yo no…

Diva: ¡LARGATE!... ¡TU Y TU BASURA DE EXISTENSIA NO LAS NECESITO!

Mica: pero…

Diva: ¡LARGATE! ¡LARGATE! ¡LARGATE! ¡LARGATE! – no aguante más y Salí corriendo de ahí, solo podía escuchar el eco de sus palabras.

(Pov diva)

Des pues de asegurarme de que se había ido me arrincone en una esquina, frente a mi estaban mis acompañantes, mis únicos amigos, mi familia.

Sumiré: ne, diva chan… ¿no crees que has sido muy dura? – ella se caracterizaba por su infinita ternura e inocencia, era pelirroja y bestia con un vestido supuestamente tierno y su cabello es corto y lacio.

Diva: no la necesito – dije fría

Katherine: tienes razón… el mundo es cruel y frio al igual que las personas. Nos tienes a nosotras, no necesitas a ellos. – si algo la caracterizaba a ella era su seriedad y su forma de expresarse, debo decir que sus argumento s siempre eran ciertos y me tranquilizaban, viste una gabardina negra y una playera gris y shorts negros. Ella era igual a mi… las dos eran iguales a mí en aspecto físico a excepción de sumiré quien tenía cabello y ojos rojos.

Diva: solo a ustedes… es lo único que necesito

(Pov mica)

Después de un rato inconscientemente llegue al comedor del personal donde se encontraba bastante gente. Me senté en una mesa aislada, pero casi al instante se acercó la que sería mi compañera, ella y yo éramos las únicas en esa sección de habitaciones.

Caro: ¿estás bien?

Mica: porque no le preguntas a la tipa que tengo que cuidar ¡está loca!

Caro: como todos los pacientes ¬¬… y supongo que no te ha ido muy bien. Pobre de ti

Mica: ¿Cómo que pobre?

Caro: bueno… es que todas las enfermeras que les ha tocado cuidar a diva terminan locas. Según la gente del hospital es algo así como una maldición, dicen que esa chica tiene algo

Mica: ¿me estas tomando el pelo verdad? En mi vida había escuchado algo más ridículo

Caro: hablo en serio

Mica: jajaja… y ¿Qué me dices de ella?

Caro: pues, además de lo que te dije también hablan sobre que…

Mica: no empieces, me refiero a su historial mental

Caro: pues… no se mucho pero ella como muchos de aquí viven en otro mundo de fantasías, lo llama su país de las maravillas

Mica: bale

Caro: pues lo que tienes que hacer es familiarizarte con ella, es un proyecto que inventaron, tienes que acerté su amiga, persuadirla a que te diga todo lo que sabe, ganarte su confianza para que entiendas. Tienes suerte, ella es muy dócil y obediente, no necesitas guardias ni nada para estar con ella, a decir verdad… ella está aquí por voluntad propia

Mica: ¿es enserio?... en ese caso dudo poder comprenderla -.-

Caro: ya lo lograras– nuestra charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de una pequeña alarma que indicaba que el descanso termino. – bueno, ora de trabajar

Por lo visto tenía que llevar a diva a hacer alguna actividad re creativa. Un poco nerviosa me encamine a la habitación de diva. Ya había llegado y mis manos me temblaban impidiéndome pasar la tarjeta en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. "tranquilízate, se firme y todo saldrá bien" con mis pensamientos tranquilos pase la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió mostrando a diva sentada en una esquina.

Mica: o-ola… -no recibí respuesta – mira, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo ¿te parece si nos conocemos mejor? (Sonido de grillo xD) bale -.- ¿te parece salir a hacer una actividad?

Diva: prefiero quedarme aquí

Mica: anda vamos – me acerque a ella unos pasos pero al instante alzo la mirada, en mi opinión era un tanto aterradora. – mira, yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien ^-^

Diva: no me interesa tu amistad

Mica: T-T ok… pero no te dejare hasta que vengas con migo

Diva: si quieres podemos ir juntas a algún lado

Mica: ¿enserio? *-*

Diva: será divertido violarte salvajemente ^-^

Mica: si… espera… ¡¿Qué?! – quede incrédula por su comentario, se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a mí, solo pude notar la perversión en su mirada. - ¡aléjate de mí! – dije echándome para atrás

Diva: ajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero de una manera que parecía que se divertía.

Mica: -.- (¿?)… ¿eh? – se puso enfrente mío, se acercó a mi oído

Diva: cuídate mi-ca-chan

Mica: jejeje sabes, está bien, mañana aremos actividades – Salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí

/

Estaba en la cafetería con caro, le había contado lo sucedido y solo comenzó a reír.

Mica: no le encuentro gracia ¬¬

Caro: ahora que lo mencionas… ella es muy pervertida ha beses, lo hace para asustar a las personas, descuida no te ara nada… creo

Mica: eso no ayuda en nada… espero y mañana la pueda sacar de ahí

Caro: eso va a estar canijo… ya quiero verlo

(Al día siguiente)

Iba decidida a la habitación de diva. Minutos después salgo corriendo sin lograr nada.

(Una semana después)

Caí agotada en la mesa de la cafetería.

Caro: ¿lograste algo?

Mica: MALDITA SEA NO LOGRE NADA T-T

Caro: era de esperarse… que bueno que la persona a la que cuido es muy dócil

Mica: ¿y a quien cuidas?

Caro: es un niño de 6 años… se llama Mike y está justo alado de diva xD

Mica: mira que si no me dices no me doy cuenta ¬¬

/

Esta bes aria lo imposible para sacarla de ahí, si no lograba nada perdería mi empleo. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con que no estaba, me pareció muy extraño entre solo un paso para cerciorarme de que estuviera en su celda.

Diva: ¿Qué haces? – casi me da un infarto, estaba detrás de mi

Mica: uff me has dado un tremendo susto -.- - ella solo me miraba con una mirada totalmente inexpresiva – vengo a informarte que no me iré de aquí hasta que vengas con migo

Diva: seria exactamente lo mismo… - comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin expresión alguna, quede un poco impactada al ver que así como así cambiara su actitud. Sin pensarlo más la seguí.

Llegamos hasta una sala donde los enfermos podían hacer ciertas actividades, por lo que he visto las personas vienen a abandonar a la gente a este lugar ya que las personas no presentan síntomas de tal gravedad para que las encierren, desde mi punto de vista este lugar es más como un orfanato de gente especial. Cuando entramos a la sala todos miraron a diva como si fuese un fantasma, de otro lado de la habitación estaba caro quien me hizo una señal para que fuéramos ahí.

Caro: al fin lo conseguiste xD – detrás de ella estaba un pequeño niño, su cabello era un poco largo y castaño, su mirada no tenía expresión y estaba jugando con unos cubos. – él es Mike ^-^

Mica: ella es diva… - la señale pero había desaparecido repentinamente, mire asía los lados y la vi frente a una pintura que estaba del otro lado de la pared. Camine hasta estar a su lado, parecía que le interesaba la pintura. - ¿quieres pintar algo? ^-^

Diva: no

Mica: se be que te gusta…. Yo no sé mucho pero podría enseñarte ^-^

Diva: nunca dije que no sabía, no soy idiota

Mica: -.-… ¿Por qué no me enseñas como dibujas? Estaremos mucho tiempo juntas así que…

Diva: no estoy interesada

Mica: ¿entonces que piensas hacer?

Diva: nada… tú me trajiste aquí ¬¬

Mica: en ese caso… ¿te parece si pintamos? ^-^

Diva: ¬¬ U – después de un buen rato yo había conseguido pintar… una clase de manzana deforme -.-

Mica: ¡bien! E terminado… ¿puedo ver lo que lleb?… - no pude terminar de hablar, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mescla entre miedo e histeria. En el cuadro estaba yo… no, no podría ser yo, era como una versión mía pero los ojos eran de botón y de ellos escurría sangre, tenía una expresión de histeria y todo el fondo era una combinación de colores obscuros y sombríos.

* * *

Oa ^-^ xD ok no me ha costado un poco hacer el cap. y quiero decirles que mañana pasado entro a clases y dudo poder subir cap. de alguno de mis fics u. u así que quedan advertidos xD sobre este fic, pues el cap. 4 será donde empieza lo tétrico muajaja o más bien lo bueno xD… espero que comenten -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Mi país de las maravillas cap. 2

/cambio de escena

*acciones*

**Recuerdos**

"pensamientos"

(Comentarios del autor)

* * *

Estaba recostada en mi cama, ya pasaban de las 12, simplemente no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa imagen, seguro que no podría dormir en unas semanas.

(Flash pack)

Diva: ¿te gusta? Mica chan – tenía las manos llenas de la pintura y me veía con una expresión perturbadora seguida de una leve pero trauman te risa.

(Fin flash pack)

"Llego a considerar que elegí el peor trabajo del mundo, ni siquiera llegue a terminar la carrera de psicología… tuve suerte al haber conseguido trabajo aquí. Pero cundo vean que no he tenido ningún progreso con ella, seguro que me corren. Mis padres tienen razón… soy una inútil." Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta con algo de insistencia.

Mica: ¡esta abierto! – ni siquiera estaba de humor para abrir la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando ver la cara preocupada de caro.

Caro: ya deja de deprimirte y ben a cenar algo

Mica: no estoy de humor - seguí acostada boca abajo tapándome la cabeza con una almohada.

Caro: sabía que dirías eso así que yo ya cene xD

Mica: debí imaginarlo ¬¬… - se sentó a la orilla de la cama

Caro: veras como las cosas entre tú y ella van a mejorar… mientras tanto, descansa – se levantó y se retiró no sin antes decirme algo ultimo - ¡esfuérzate! ^-^ - espere a que se fuera

Mica: creo que tiene razón…

/

(Pov diva)

Apenas había amanecido y yo ya había estado despierta desde hace unas horas antes, me encontraba tirada en el suelo, acolchonado suelo, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior. "Todavía podía ver el rostro de terror que puso al ver la pintura que hice… odiaba ver esa expresión, odio que me teman, odio tener que alejar a las personas de mi… pero si no lo hago" mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de mi celda abrirse, y ahí estaba ella denuedo.

Mica: ¡ya levántate dormilona que tenemos algo que hacer! ^-^

Diva: no te rindes ¿verdad?... la última se fue al primer intento

Mica: pues yo nunca me iré, de eso debes estar segura – suspire fastidiada

Diva: y según tu ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Mica: pues he pedido permiso para que bayas con migo a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas ^-^

Diva: ¿eh? O_o

/

Y dicho y hecho, estábamos caminando por la ciudad, no es como si me diera vergüenza caminar por la ciudad tomando en cuenta de que todos nos miraban por mi casual vestimenta que era nada más y nada menos que una pijama blanca que consta de una playera de mangas demasiado largas que apenas dejaban ver mis dedos y el pantalón de la pijama igual de largo y de calzado solo tenía unas pantuflas blancas o además de que estaba esposada a mica y tenía una enorme credencial que decía que era del hospital psiquiátrico ¬¬

Mica: ne diva chan, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? ^-^

Diva: no ¬¬

Mica: mmm…. Pues he oído que por aquí hay un lindo parque ^-^

Diva:…

Mica: -.- bueno primero vamos a comprar algunas cosas

La seguí a barias tiendas, como era de esperarse la mayoría de las personas me miraban extrañados. No le había tomado importancia a lo que mica había estado comprando, de hecho nunca me fije que es lo que estaba comprando, yo solo caminaba a su lado con la mirada baja. No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la entrada del dichoso parque, levante la mirada y me topé con una hermosa vista, era un gran parque con un pequeño lago.

Mica: sabía que te iba a gustar ^-^

Diva: nunca dije que me gusta ¬¬

Me llevo hasta una distancia prudente del lago, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una canasta y de esta saco un mantel y lo extendió en el verde pasto, tuve que sentarme en el mantel junto con ella debido a las esposas, de su bolsillo saco una llave y nos quitó las esposas, me pareció extraño.

Mica: este será nuestro secreto ¿vale? – asentí confusa y me separe un poco de ella ya que estábamos muy juntas. De la canasta comenzó a sacar una bolsa de pan y unos frascos con mermelada, cajeta y otro con lechera. – sé que los sándwiches deben venir ya preparados pero no me alcanzo para el jamón y la mayonesa xD

Diva:… - seguía confundida "¿Cómo es que me tiene tanta confianza?"

Mica: no se tu pero yo tengo hambre xD hay toma lo que quieras – seguido de eso tomo un pan y lo empezó a untar con mermelada. No resistí mucho la tentación e hice lo mismo. – ahora que estamos solas, quería aprovechar para conocernos mejor ^-^ tal bes no sea psicóloga pero si tienes algo para contarme, con gusto te escuchare

Diva: no hay nada que contar

Mica: bueno es que me parece extraño que estés aquí por voluntad propia… tu familia se ha de sentir mal.

(Mica pov)

De un de repente el ambiente cambio a uno tenso, la hermosa luz del sol fue cubierta por unas nubes y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, me asuste un poco. Cuando la mire a ella, estaba de pie mirándome pero su mirada no expresaba nada.

Diva: no vuelvas a mencionarlo – dijo con un tono claramente enojado

Mica: no era mi intensión, solo quería conocerte mejor…

Diva: NO… tu… t-tu… TU NO SABES NADA – se incoó y comenzó a taparse los oídos – cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense – se repetía a sí misma. No sé por qué, pero corrí a abrasarla.

Mica: descuida… yo estoy aquí y nunca te dejare – justo cuando dije esas palabras todo se calmó, la mire al rostro… pero su mirada… ella... y-yo, n-no sé cómo explicarlo.

Diva: ¿nunca me dejaras?... ¿en… cerio?

Mica: s-si – no podía hablar bien por el miedo que tenía, su mirada no sabría explicarla, justo cuando le dije que si esbozo una sonrisa diabólica.

Diva: yo se la forma… de estar siempre juntas ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! - comenzó a reír histéricamente, me aparte de ella, todo mi alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse, como piezas de rompecabezas dejándole lugar a la inmensa oscuridad. Sin poder evitarlo caí en esa oscuridad mientras veía alejarse la imagen de diva…

* * *

Al fin el capítulo xD la verdad que me emociona escribir el fic y sobretodo porque en el capítulo siguiente empieza lo bueno: 3 jejeje gueno espero que las personas que por casualidad lean el fic no les cuesta nada dejar un rews y no necesitan sesión para hacerlo ¬¬ sumiré chan espera que dejen rews o si no diva los violara mientras duermen ^-^


End file.
